jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 28
|storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = |exedirector = |action = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = David Production ---- |designcoop = |eyecatch = |previous = King Crimson vs. Metallica |next = destino |colors = VentoAureo }} is the twenty-eighth episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred forty-first episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 548 to Chapter 550 of the original manga. Summary After a gruesome battle, the Boss has outsmarted Risotto Nero and has had him shot by Aerosmith. On the beach, Team Bucciarati notes that their enemy is down and discusses what to do next. Bucciarati orders Abbacchio to replay the past to uncover the Boss' face as soon as possible, but Abbacchio reminds him of Carne and Notorious B.I.G, highlighting the need to confirm the identity of the enemy. Thus, Bucciarati and Narancia leave to check the dying enemy while Giorno and Mista remain to guard Abbacchio and the turtle. Up the cliffs, Aerosmith flies past the dying Risotto, who is heavily bleeding and on the ground. The Boss fully manifests himself but the blinding sun hides his features. Congratulating Risotto on his ability, the Boss demands him to return the iron back to his body. In exchange, he will finish him off and spare him the humiliation of being seen by Bucciarati in this sorry state. Risotto whispers something, causing the Boss to lean forward but the assassin suddenly grabs him. Still defiant, Risotto attempts to kill the Boss with him. Thanks to the sprayed blood, Metallica has stuck to Aerosmith and now manipulates the plane to Risotto's advantage. It fires at the Boss from behind but King Crimson then erases time for half a second, letting the bullets fly past him and hit Risotto in the face, killing the assassin for good. Nonetheless, the Boss remains in deep trouble: his anemic body starts to fail him as Bucciarati approaches. The Boss crawls toward the rocks and starts eating the wildlife to replenish his iron supply while Bucciarati and Narancia arrive to see Risotto's body. However, Bucciarati notices the severed foot and guesses that the assassin was fighting someone else; he thus orders Narancia to increase his radar's sensibility to search for the hidden foe. Despite detecting hundred of sources coming from the surrounding wildlife and tourists nearby, Bucciarati and Narancia find a suspicious source slowly but surely going away from them. Meanwhile, Giorno and Mista stand guard from a vantage point and see that Abbacchio has reached the month Donatella Una's photo was taken. Following the source, Bucciarati and Narancia see a large blood trail and surround their target's likely hiding spot. Bucciarati takes the time to announce himself and ask for the man hiding behind the rocks to come out, subsequently splitting the rock with Sticky Fingers to uncover his target. To their shock Bucciarati and Narancia discover a boy, his mouth sewn shut and his face pale as if he's been drained of his blood. Meanwhile, Abbacchio incidentally confronts a group of children whose ball is stuck up a tree. Seeing Moody Blues being busy rewinding time, Abbacchio knocks the ball down the tree for the children. The children thank Abbacchio and take their leave, but then King Crimson punches through Abbacchio's chest, killing him on the spot. The Boss, hidden among the kids, has eliminated Abbacchio, leaving him to die as Moody Blues begins to crumble apart. Abbacchio sits at a table and enjoys a quiet lunch, but then hears clinking glass. Discovering a policeman gathering the fragments of a broken bottle, Abbacchio asks him what he is doing to which the man explains that the fragments could solve a mugging case. As the policeman steadfastly searches for fingerprints, Abbacchio asks why he keeps working considering the corruption of the law in Italy. The cop thus explains that he is not looking for results as this mindset leads to corruption, but is maintaining his will to seek the truth, believing in an eventual good end. In turn, Abbacchio confesses that he envies the policeman's resolve and says that he lost his will. Revealing that he knows Abbacchio, the policeman assures him that he has gained this resolve back. Startled, Abbacchio starts to remember the policeman and more importantly that his team needs him. But, realizing that the man he's speaking to is his former partner who died on patrol, Abbacchio understands that he is dead. Back to the Costa Smeralda, the whole team is shaken by Abbacchio's death. Unable to accept the truth, Narancia demands that Giorno heals him but it is too late. Bucciarati then orders the team to prepare to leave, as the beach now has no interest for them, causing Narancia to become angry at everyone's coldness. As Giorno tries to reason Narancia, the latter knocks him over. Suddenly, Giorno spots a suspicious piece of rock in Abbacchio's hand and turns it into a ladybird with Gold Experience, leading them to the stele and a negative of the Boss' face and fingerprints. Abbacchio has fulfilled his mission even in death, and Team Bucciarati can leave the beach with a solid lead to the Boss' identity. Appearances |Av3=NaranciaAvAnim2.png|Name3=Narancia Ghirga |Av4=AbbacchioAvAnim.png|Name4=Leone Abbacchio|Status4= |Av5=BrunoAvAnim.png|Name5=Bruno Bucciarati |Av6=TrishAvAnim2.png|Name6=Trish Una|Status6= |Av7=DonatellaAvAnim.png|Name7=Minor Characters#Donatella Una|SName7=Donatella Una|Status7= |Av8=CarneAvAnim.png|Name8=Carne|Status8= |Av9=SorbetAvAnim.png|Name9=Minor Characters#Sorbet & Gelato|SName9=Sorbet|Status9= |Av10=GelatoAvAnim.png|Name10=Minor Characters#Sorbet & Gelato|SName10=Gelato|Status10= |Av11=FormaggioAvAnim.png|Name11=Formaggio|Status11= |Av12=IllusoAvAnim.png|Name12=Illuso|Status12= |Av13=ProsciuttoAvAnim.png|Name13=Prosciutto|Status13= |Av14=PesciAvAnim.png|Name14=Pesci|Status14= |Av15=MeloneAvAnim.png|Name15=Melone|Status15= |Av16=GhiaccioAvAnim.png|Name16=Ghiaccio|Status16= |Av17=GiornoAvAnim.png|Name17=Giorno Giovanna |Av18=MistaAvAnim.png|Name18=Guido Mista |Av19=CocoJumboAvAnim.png|Name19=Coco Jumbo |Av20=SoccerKidsAnime.png|Name20=Unnamed Characters#Soccer Kids|SName20=Soccer Kids|Status20= |Av21=Abbacchio's Partner Anime.png|Name21=Unnamed Characters#Abbacchio's Partner|SName21=Abbacchio's Partner|Status21= |Av22=Unnamed criminal.png|Name22=Unnamed Characters#Blackmailing Criminal|SName22=Blackmailing Criminal|Status22= }} |Av3=AerosmithAvAnim.png|Name3=Aerosmith |Av4=NotoriousBIGAvAnim.png|Name4=Notorious B.I.G|Status4= |Av5=MoodyBluesAvAnim.png|Name5=Moody Blues|Status5= |Av6=StickyFingersAvAnim.png|Name6=Sticky Fingers |Av7=GoldExperienceAvAnim.png|Name7=Gold Experience }} Manga/Anime Differences , as described by his late partner.https://twitter.com/xs1100T/status/1125717464707297282 }} References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes